Lost World (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest)
The Lost World is a location located on Crocodile Isle in the Donkey Kong series. It is said the world is the origin of the Kremlings and the source of powering Crocodile Isle. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' The Lost World first appears in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. In this game, Klubba guards the Lost World starting from the world Crocodile Cauldron and ending with the world K. Rool's Keep. He is said by Kaptain K. Rool to guard the Lost World within every entrance to it and not allow anyone to pass. Though, he allows Diddy and Dixie to pass after they meet him in Crocodile Cauldron to the Lost World when they pay him fifteen Kremkoins (seventy-five needed to access all of the Lost World levels), due to his love of money. The climate of the Lost World appears to be unnatural as there is a jungle climate, volcanic climate, windy climate, and icy climate simultaneously, possibly by the work of the Kremlings. There is also a lair in the Lost World named Krocodile Kore where Kaptain K. Rool is battled for a second time. If the monkeys don't have all seventy-five Kremkoins, they are unable to access Krocodile Kore. If this requirement is met, the mouth to the lair opens and the monkeys can battle Kaptain K. Rool once more. Inside the lair, there is the energy that appears to power Crocodile Isle, two golden statues of Kremlings with one holding a spear and the other holding a shield (with K. Rool's Donkey Kong Country design on it (his head). Two other Kremling statues appearing to hold up the place, along with treasure with gold and bones being seen in the background. When Kaptain K. Rool is battled, he is seen with swamp reefs on him which he shakes off him and engages in battle with the two monkeys after shooting out a couple of fish he had caught in his cannon. Afterwards, he shoots out kannonballs, spiky kannonballs or purple energy that reverses the D-pad's controls (blue energy in the Game Boy Advance version). After long dodging, he shoots out a kannonball which is the only hit required to defeat him. As he is hit by the kannonball, he flies up into the air and clogs up the source of where energy comes out of to power Crocodile Isle with his bulky body. As the island experiences build-up of the energy, the energy shoots right out of the top of Crocodile Isle and shoots Kaptain K. Rool into the air, and into the water. Then, the energy build-up causes Crocodile Isle to sink underwater. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' The Lost World reappears in Donkey Kong Land 2. As Crocodile Isle was revived out from under the waters, the Lost World was too and also powered the Crocodile Isle once again. Klubba also guards the Crocodile Isle, but only in one location as there is this time only a single location to enter the Lost World. The location he guards it at is at the left of Gloomy Gulch. Kaptain K. Rool is also fought once more, but this time in an area with a volcanic scenery as the lair appeared to have changed to a volcano area. In the battle, Kaptain K. Rool shoots out (spiky) kannonballs once more and wind also appears in attempt to pull Diddy towards Kaptain K. Rool. He also moves around, unlike Donkey Kong Country 2, where his position stayed stagnant. Though not shown, Kaptain K. Rool bulked up the source of Crocodile Isle's power once more, causing the island to sink once again. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *Jungle Jinx *Black Ice Battle *Klobber Karnage *Fiery Furnace *Animal Antics ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' *Jungle Jinx *Black Ice Battle *Klobber Karnage *Fiery Furnace *Animal Antics de:Verlorene Welt Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Secret Areas